


社情第22题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [17]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第22题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第22题  
别看。

你可能想让我死。

——

看着某人第一百零八次左搔右挠，实在是无法集中注意力的朱一龙叹了口气，拿手中的剧本戳了戳某人的脑袋。

"啊?"枕在他腿上的人懵懵地抬眼，不解地望着他，眼神里还有被打扰的小小埋怨。

朱一龙顿了顿，突然有些说不出话来。

这双眼睛真漂亮。

第一眼或许会被内双遮住里面的光彩，但一旦与它们凝视，就觉得眸子又明亮又清澈，白宇整个人的神采都在那儿。

"龙哥，我是不是吵到你了?"白宇坐起身来，眼睛又盯回了手机屏幕上的游戏界面，脚下胡乱寻摸着拖鞋，"那我离你远点，不吵你。"

朱一龙觉得自己膝盖上陡然一轻，看着那人一点儿都不留恋地窝到了另一个沙发上，胸口闷闷的，有点不是滋味。

"小白，你躺回来。"他把剧本放在茶几上，拍了拍自己膝盖。

满脑子游戏的白宇没意识到什么不对，大大咧咧地听从了。他一边趿拉着拖鞋坐回那人身边，一边嘟嘟囔囔的，"龙哥，我都说怕吵到你了！"

——全然一副为他考虑为他担心的样子，眼睛却压根没离开过手机屏。

朱一龙感觉被自己的男孩敷衍了，甚至连个安慰的眼神都拥有不了。他抿抿嘴，默默把翻腾起的情绪压了下去，"白宇。"

男人语气平淡，隐隐地却流露出几分少见的压迫感。

白宇下意识僵了一下，因专注游戏而有些迟钝的思维让他看着游戏页面反应了几秒，这才发现另一位老师情绪的不对。

他面上平静，装作什么都没听见一样继续沉迷游戏，但心里却在止不住地发毛。

这哥又怎么了？怎么越来越难哄?

"白宇。"男人又重复了一次，声音低沉，像是一阵含沙的风磨过耳廓。

"嗯哼?"

"你看看我。"

从身侧传来的声音突然变的低落，那人的语速原本就慢，这样一来就像软趴趴的撒娇，让人不忍。

白宇不得不承认自己永远吃这套 。没救了，真的没救了，就让他死在美人身下吧。

他乖乖按灭手机，躺回朱一龙的膝盖上，笑嘻嘻地望着他，"龙哥，你不嫌我吵呀。"

"嫌。"朱一龙顿了顿，接着把头往下压低，凑近，认真地盯着膝上的人，"但你得离我近一点。"

白宇努努嘴，"可是距离产生美啊，我现在看你都不觉得好看了。"

一把刀"唰"得一下戳中了不在意外貌的朱老师，曾经连承认自己普通好看还不好意思的人，现在居然觉得有点受伤。

……错了，是非常受伤。

本想揉弄一头短毛的手僵硬在那儿，朱一龙努力扬了扬嘴角，才发现自己连笑都笑不出来了。

他不露痕迹地坐直腰，跟白宇的脸拉开了点距离，"你刚刚在玩什么？"

这话题转的太生硬，白宇眨眨眼，好笑地看着另一位老师强装没事的样子，"哦，就随便玩玩，你也知道我太菜了，好不容易找到了个好看的小哥哥愿意带我飞…"

"嗯，是吗？"朱一龙避开了他的眼神，拿起茶几上的剧本继续翻看，这样一来，从白宇的角度看他完全挡住了自己的脸，"那挺好的。"

好看的，小哥哥。

朱一龙松了松刚刚被攥皱的剧本，面无表情地往后翻了一页。

好看的。

"龙哥?"白宇一边憋着笑叫他，一边去扯挡住视线的剧本，"龙哥！"

他扯了几次没有扯动，担心某人真的伤心了，连忙爬起来去看那位老师的眼睛。

身体刚动了动，就感觉腰被人猛地按住了，紧接着一阵翻天倒地，反应过来时已经被那人全身压制在了沙发上。

身上男人的重量让他有些喘不过气，一只手臂还横在了他的脖子上，让他动弹不得。

"干嘛呀！家、家暴犯法！"

朱一龙无声地盯着他，几秒后沉沉地笑了，"小白，我想了想…就算距离产生美，你也得离我近一点。"

这个笑让白宇愣了愣，他突然开始明白为什么那么多人想让这人黑化演反派了——危险，危险的不行。

"再敢说别的男人好看…"好看的薄唇凑到白宇耳边，朱一龙缓缓开口，"再敢说别的男人好看，我就干死你。"

"说一次，干一次吗?"白宇耳根通红，却还是直白地盯着他挑衅，"那个小哥哥好看，超好看，无敌好看…"

朱一龙被气笑了，把嘴堵上去的时候在想，这小孩到底从哪儿学来的，每次撩拨人的方式都这么令人意外。

令人意外的直白，令人意外的悸动。

他轻轻地含咬住白宇的下唇，留下一个浅浅的齿痕，又用温热的舌尖不断舔弄。

白宇的下唇很丰满，润润的，红红的，紧张时总是伸入微红的舌尖舔过。那些被放大放慢的动图里，舌头和唇瓣相触，说不出哪个更红润些。

别舔它了，小白。

舌尖撬开齿缝，探入湿热的口腔，撩拨过他一次又一次的舌头便热情地缠了上来。

朱一龙按住白宇的头，加深了这个吻。勾住滑腻的舌头不断吮吸，无意间舔过上颚，身下的人便是一阵颤抖。

沿着嘴角的津液往下，把潮湿的痕迹留在泛红的肌肤上，还有不耐地吮咬留下的浅浅齿痕。

别舔它了，小白。

来舔我吧。

把那人按在自己身前时他是冲动的，带着点还未消散的不爽和醋意，动作强硬的不容拒绝。他很少让自己的男孩做这种事，但现在，他却很想看到被搞得乱糟糟的爱人，想到硬得发疼。

白宇跪在地上抬眼望他，看上去有些手足无措，眼神茫然又慌张。他咬咬唇，几秒钟后脸色通红地摸上了面前的裤子拉链，"龙哥，我…你别看。"

朱一龙坐在沙发上，膝盖微张，白宇被压着跪在他身前，白皙的手指插入一头凌乱的短毛里，暧昧地磨蹭着软软的发根。

他认真地看着男孩用湿热的口腔和手指一起讨好他：白宇的唇色本来很红，是可爱的、健康的红润，现在被溢出的唾液染上了一抹媚惑的艳丽。他努力含进去，喉咙被进的太深的物什刺激地一阵阵干呕，眼角也潮湿起来。

"嗯…"朱一龙下意识地加重了手上的力气，把毛茸茸的脑袋往自己那儿压得更近。

温热的舌头绕着坚硬打圈，偶尔轻轻地含着顶端吮吸。白宇听到头顶上的呼吸越来越粗重，心里痒痒地想去看那人动情的神色。他一边努力吞咽，一边眼睫轻抬，用湿润的眼睛去寻另一位老师的脸。

他对上了一双满是侵略性的眼睛。

平日温柔深情的双眸暗暗沉沉，酝酿着一场激烈到极致的暴风雨。

朱一龙一直在看他。

白色毛衣加上顺毛，让他看上去特别乖巧，整个人都显得毛糙糙的。小孩就这样跪在自己的膝间，红唇包裹着自己，一双湿漉漉的眼睛从下往上望着他。

朱一龙伸手捂住那双清澈的眼睛，嗓子又涩又紧，声音沙哑低沉，"白宇。"

白宇。

别这样看着我。

你可能想让我死。

湿哒哒的坚硬突然抽离了嘴巴，几点浊液不小心蹭到嘴角。白宇被捂着眼睛压到了沙发上，感觉微凉的指腹在唇瓣上擦过。

"龙哥，我…我想看着你。"黑暗让他有些不安，睫毛颤抖地扫过那人的手掌。

朱一龙没有理会他，反而扯过沙发上搭着的领带，遮住了那双好看的眼睛。

白宇伸手去解后脑上的结，却被男人一把握紧手腕压在了耳边，他只能拿脑袋去蹭的身上那人的下巴，"哥哥…唔…"

哀求讨好的话语被堵了回去，这次不再是缠绵的深吻，更像是挑逗般的勾引：舌头浅浅地探入齿缝，又离开，一次又一次地浅尝辄止，让白宇不由自主地追着男人离开的唇，主动送上自己。

男人肯定笑了，他感觉到压着自己的胸膛起起伏伏。

恶劣。

他的哥哥在情事里总是极其恶劣。

黑暗让身体变得敏感，当微凉的手指探入毛衣，白宇整个人都紧绷了起来。

"让你不穿打底，都磨红了…"男人说话的气息喷洒在他的耳边，胸前的两点暴露在微凉的空气中，他才感觉到了那两处古怪的肿胀感。

朱一龙揉捏住瑟瑟发抖的红樱，身下那人急喘一声，身体扭动着排斥。

"哥哥…别…"

白宇连声音都颤抖起来，"哥哥，我害怕。"

朱一龙理智早就不在了，他舔舔唇，突然觉得这样脆弱无助的白宇，应该被欺负得哭出来。

他吮含住小孩被毛衣磨肿的地方，舌苔重重地擦过，身下的人喘息得更厉害，身体也扭得更厉害。

两只手抵住自己的肩膀，想推开，却又软塌塌的。像他的喘息一样，又软又黏。

脱下裤子的时候，白宇乖顺地抬了抬腰。被遮住眼睛的男孩变得特别听话，连皮都不敢皮一下。

"这么害怕吗?"朱一龙隔着领带，轻轻地吻了吻那双被遮住的眼睛。

白宇点点头，又摇摇头，然后双手勾住身上那人的脖子，把两条又细又长的腿夹到了男人腰上。

无声的催促取悦了朱一龙，他一边将手指探入湿热紧致的小穴，一边含着笑意逼着白宇出声，"看来是我问错了…怎么，这么喜欢吗?"

"啊…嗯…"被异物进入的感觉很不舒服，但早已习惯情事的身体自发变得难耐，那里不断收缩吞咽着，期待更过分更彻底的侵略。

白宇渴望地把腿夹的更紧，声音染上了明显的哭腔，就像是在小声抽泣，"喜欢，我喜欢。"

完全挺入的时候两个人都深喘了一声，灼热强硬地侵入穴口，被潮湿的甬道紧紧绞住。朱一龙有些失控地顶了顶，身下的人搂紧他的脖子，呜呜咽咽地发出细碎的呻吟。

"哥哥…呜…我想看着你…"黑暗让人脆弱，白宇非常不安，仿佛一切都失去了自己的控制。身上的男人气息很熟悉，又隐隐地觉得陌生。

他害怕到发抖，却只能无助地攀着这个给他带来了战栗和颤抖的人，在欲望的河流里随着灼热的顶弄颠簸。

两个人急促而粗重的呼吸交织在一起，像是一阵阵激烈的风。

"哥哥…哥哥…"白宇的声音渐渐高亢起来，身后绞的越来越紧。

在某个时刻，男孩的头突然往后扬起，露出纤细的脖颈。积攒的热潮骤然爆发，一片白光闪过，他又软绵绵地瘫在了沙发上。

朱一龙握紧那细细的腰，还没发泄出来的他狠狠地顶弄着正因高潮而失神的人。

刚经历高潮过的人受不住这样的刺激，白宇失神地微张着嘴，津液流到嘴角，毛茸茸的脑袋在沙发上乱蹭。

"哈…不…不要了…"

他眼睛上的领带被男人解开了，突然的光明让白宇眯了眯眼，才感觉到眼睫上的湿意。

"小白。"朱一龙盯着他的眼睛，沉沉地笑了，"我要射了。"

艹，你射不射的不要告诉我。

白宇从过度的快感中缓了缓神，又被接下来的激烈顶弄搅和得支离破碎。

他被迫又射了一次，男人却还是没有停下来的动静。

"朱…朱一龙…"

又是一次完全的进入，坚硬狠狠擦过某处凸起，快感让白宇有了片刻失神，"射…射吧…"

要坏了。

真的要坏了。

"你说了三句好看。"朱一龙吻住红肿的唇瓣，舌尖沿着唇缝舔过，湿热又暧昧地流连到白宇的耳边，"小白，我们还有两次。"

不属于自己的热量喷洒在穴壁上，让白宇有一种被填满的错觉。他急喘了声，身体狂抖，又迎来了一次高潮。

他狠狠攥紧另一位老师的手臂，再来两次的话…

你可能想让我死。

——  
"我好不好看?"朱一龙搂着白宇，轻轻地在睡得迷迷糊糊的人耳边问。

白宇嘟囔了一句什么，他没听清，只是觉得纠结于这个问题的自己太傻。

也对，无所谓好看不好看了。

反正，剩下的两次是要做的。


End file.
